tominator777_in_the_2nd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
120d
He is a User on Wikia, That Loves to Block People! He had His own rules that most users didn't agree with (he left the wiki on August 1, 2014) Real Name:Dylan Thomas Kelly Overview The one way to some him up, he can be a good admin. He lost the admin spot because of bad behavior and power abuse, but if you cross the line with him (which is as simple as editing a page) he will block you. He also hates the term, "Good Faith Edit" because it may not last long, then they may fill pages with nonsense (not realizing a thing called "Rollback"). He is also a hypocrite because he said f*ck and a*shole on Danny Phantom Wiki Good things he did *Cheered up Dogs2213 *Good Edits on ESB List of Users he Blocked *Tominator777 *Hi1p *Muchacha (for changing "burger" to "hamburger") *Road Runner1 *AMK152 *SpongeyTube *Hardinkphillygmail.com *Tanhamman *Koolkitty108 *Jacktheguy5 *CalzoneManiac *Countless others History *December 19-26, 2012 - 120d's request for administrator *December 26, 2012 - 120d is promoted to administrator with 2 supports. 2 *July 13, 2013 - 120d handled this conversation well. The person whose edits he reverted just wanted to help the wiki. That's all we want. We want people to help the wiki, and scaring people away will not help the wiki. Thread:76937 *July 23-24, 2013 - 120d called Jezz' edits "stupid" and was in an argument with Jezz and CalzoneManiac. Calzone said he was going to call for AMK152 to demote 120d. Thread:77954 *August 9, 2013 - 120d argued with Spongebob456 and CalzoneManiac. Calzone once again was going to call for AMK152 to demote 120d. Thread:80128 *September 15, 201 - Thread:82877 *September 15-16, 2013 - Accidentally blocked CalzoneManiac and then apologized. How does one accidentally block someone? Or not even check who they just block? Thread:82896 *November 24, 2013 - Loopa23 was concerned about 120d blocking new users. 120d acknowledged that he "probably should" warn users. Thread:87471 *December 3, 2013 - Blocked Tvguy for reverting transcripts (ignoring situation with SBM) Thread:87962 *December 14-16, 2013 - Jezz called for 120d's demotion. 120d said "I apologize. I will try to be more professional." Thread:88597 *January 2, 2014 - Blocking SpongeyTube (an administrator) 3 *January 9-10, 2014 - Blocked a user for minor edits. 120d also said "I will consider giving warning before blocking." Thread:90507 *January 12, 2014 - Violated transcript policy 4 Thread:90728 *January 13, 2014 - Engaged in an edit war with JCM 5 *January 13, 2014 - JCM temporarily suspends 120d's powers 6 *January 13-19, 2014 - 120d's suspension is discussed. Link *January 19, 2014 - 120d is reinstated as an admin. 7 *January 28-February 5, 2014 - Refusing to acknowledge community consensus regarding spoilers. Argument continued for a week. Thread:91792 *February 9-11, 2014 - Another example of 120d blocking someone for good faith edits. Thread:92441 *February 15, 2014 - A user was upset because 120d deleted some pages and said they were not done properly. This is a wiki, and anyone can start an article, but it doesn't have to be finished. It can be finished later or by others. Thread:92662 *February 24, 2014 - Blocking Tanhamman (an administrator) 8 *March 11, 2014 - 120d said this: "I have never made an unreasonable block. I also have not made an unreasonable time limit since I was banned on the Phineas and Ferb wiki last year. He or she should not be scared of me. I am a reasonable guy. I will only ban a user if he or she has made a fifth violation." Thread:94772 *March 20, 2014 - Expects others to be polite. Most other times, he isn't. Thread:95519 *March 24, 2014 - 120d requested, in a not so nice manner, that a user stop using "Template:" in front of templates. Thread:95865 *March 25-27, 2014 - Hesitant to acknowledge community consensus to rename the wiki 9 *March 29, 2014 - Acknowledged creating categories "in case we need them." Thread:96586 *March 29, 2014 - Acknowledged that he has his "own system" of blocking. Thread:96803 *April 1, 2014 - Bombarded a user with very small details of the rules. The post is worded in such a way that would scare new contributors away. Thread:97591 *April 1, 2014 - Forbid Tanhamman from getting involved in conversations that are in regards to the wiki Thread:97621 *April 2, 2014 - Blocking SpongeyTube (an administrator) 10 *April 4-5, 2014 - Threatened to delete a user's work if the article isn't completed properly in a 24-hour period Thread:98030 *April 3-6, 2014 - Hesitant to acknowledge he blocked an admin for not violating any rules. Apologized after 3 days of arguments. Thread:97897 *April 7, 2014 - 120d blocked a user (active user with good contributions) who said that a special gallery was a character gallery (a simple mistake) Thread:98539 *April 8, 2014 - 120d requested that a user stop using "Template:" in front of templates. When ther use said they kept forgetting, 120d replied rather rudely, "well, start remembering." Thread:98557 *April 10, 2014 - 120d requested that a user sign a post or message using UTC time - does it even matter? Thread:98751 *April 11, 2014 - Tominator777 was blocked by 120d and made this remark: "I have never been on a Wiki that is so hard to work on without getting blocked!" Thread:99048 *April 13, 2014 - AMK152 creates a proposal to enact a blocking policy to ensure users are not unfairly blocked. Blocking policy *April 13-22, 2014 - The blocking policy is discussed as 120d continues to oppose it and threatens to not follow the policy, if passed. *April 14-16, 2014 - Muchacha was afraid to address his unfair block to 120d for fear of being blocked. Thread:99431 *April 17-18, 2014 - Tanhamman and Muchacha discuss their frustration with 120d; Muchacha refers to this as a "war." Thread:99759 *April 22, 2014 - The blocking policy is passed. *April 22, 2014 - AMK152 notifies that the blocking policy has passed. "You should know by now, that I don't care, I am still going to block people my way." - 120d Thread:100786 *April 23, 2014 - 120d blocks two users without giving them warnings; AMK152 warns 120d that this is a violation of the blocking policy. FIRST WARNING Thread:101003 *April 24, 2014 - 120d blocks another user, violating the blocking policy and receiving a SECOND WARNING. Thread:101132 *April 24, 2014 - 120d "accidentally" blocks AMK152. How does one "accidentally" block someone? Thread:101152 *April 24, 2014 - Continued denial of wrong-doing. Thread:101274 *April 25, 2014 - An unofficial discussion was started to request 120d's demotion. There were 5 supports, 0 opposes. The thread was closed at the end of the day. No bureaucrat was involved in the discussion. Thread:101449 *April 26, 2014 - Discussion of Muchacha's call to demote 120d. Thread:101739 *April 26-27, 2014 - Muchacha was willing to take drastic action to remove 120d, which was wrong, but would not have been brought up had 120d followed the rules. Thread:101740 *May 2, 2014 - Some discussions just speak for themselves when they get out of hand. Thread:102478 *May 2, 2014 - 120d blocked a user without warning, violating the blocking policy. AMK152 gives 120d a THIRD AND FINAL WARNING. Thread:102626 *May 2, 2014 - More evidence. Thread:102600 *May 3, 2014 - 120d refuses to acknowledge community consensus on the places/locations discussion and explodes at AMK152 for no reason, screaming that he doesn't deserve to be a bureaucrat. Thread:102724 *May 3, 2014 - AMK152 suspends 120d's powers. 11 *May 3, 2014 - AMK152 notifies 120d of his suspension and this discussion. Thread:102776 *May 3, 2014 - 120d requests a deal be made in the form of an apology and to be reinstated as an administrator. Thread:102875 Stuff He Likes *Cyberchase Stuff that he doesn't like *Users that enter conversations between him and AMK152 *Bad Grammar *Spoilers *Information he doesn't believe *Being insulted *Comparing him right now to how he was before. Wikis He Was On *SpongeBob Fanon Wiki *My Gym Partners a Monkey Wiki *Tardis Wiki *villains Wiki *official Planetary Probes Wiki * Fun Facts about 120d *He has a blocking fetish *His temper *He is a Grammar Nazi *He HATES spoilers *He blames other people for his hroblems *He is a Hypocrite *It is confirmed that 120d has Autism and Aspergers and OCD *He Got Banned on Phineas and Ferb Wiki *He has revealed his life story. List of Users 120d is good to List of Users That Hate or Are Annoyed With 120d *AMK152 *Hardink *Calzone *Manroo *Golfpecks256 *JosephHawk *Master Bravenwolf *Road Runner1 *SpongeBobqueen *MOBROS *Tanhamman *Spongey Dude *Tominator777 *Auron *Nicko756 *ZeoSpark *ESB community *Spongebob2567 / Lewis *JCM Trivia *Despite what he does, some people still respect him. *There was a discussion page on 120d's behavior on ESB but it was taken down later By AMK152 (or maybe 120d Himself). It was later mirrored By Jezz. *He also has a YouTube account named: "120dog", along with many others. *People seem to be trying to get along with him again. Category:Wikia Users Category:Ex-Admins Category:Grammar Nazis Category:Blocking Fetish Category:People who are Hypocrites Category:Infamous Users Category:YouTubers Category:Autistic People Category:People who Just Want Attention Category:SpongeBob Fanbase Category:ESB Users Category:Good Users Category:SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Users